Incomplete Union
by wikelia
Summary: RTTE Season 5 Spoilers. The tradition has long since passed for newly engaged couples not being allowed to speak to each other, but Hiccup and Astrid are in bliss, although they're both too enamored to care. The fluffiest fluff. Oneshot.


**(Psst, songfic.)**

The betrothal ceremony had gone on well into the night, but the guests of honor themselves had left early, choosing to find a place far from the Great Hall and talk for a bit. It was there the first time it truly hit Astrid, when Hiccup kissed her hand and bid her goodnight, that they were going to get married soon enough.

And it had kept her dizzy until she reached her family's hut. Maybe even more dizzy than if she had actually drank with the other vikings. The thought of talking to Hiccup, her betrothed, tomorrow was something that made her stomach jump delightfully, yet for some reason, a dark blush passed through her cheeks.

Hiccup couldn't sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Astrid in her ceremonial dress, sitting next to him laughing at something Fishlegs said, popped up in his mind and made his heart clench.

For a second he imagined her, lying in bed next to him, but that thought was suddenly so vivid, so intimate, that he turned the other way and accidentally tumbled off the bed.

Seeing her tomorrow was not going to be easy.

 _Some conversations have happened_

"Astrid, come on, it's raining!" Snotlout grabbed her arm and pulled her outside the door, and her hair and clothes were soaking wet right away. It was the amazing kind of rain, heavy but beautiful.

Hiccup was a few feet away, helping his dad distribute a few supplies from the rain. Astrid couldn't help it - she stared at him, and the way water was running down his face and how his green tunic, which he hadn't worn for so long, was clinging to his body and showing some skin.

"Just...go!" was all Hiccup heard before something - someone - was shoved into his chest, and he heard Snotlout cackling as Astrid glared at him. Astrid Hofferson was in his arms. His betrothed was in his arms. And she looked even more beautiful today.

They didn't say anything, choosing to just stare at each other. Hiccup felt a little relieved that he wasn't the only one that seemed to be shy after the ceremony, and by the looks of it, she was relieved too. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before running away.

 _Some conversations are yet to_

Dragon racing was something that should have taken his mind off Astrid for a few hours, but they had decided to do teams again, and he was against her. Which meant she would be flying in front of him a lot, with facepaint and everything.

The black sheep was in his hands, and he heard Snotlout and Fishlegs' cries to throw it in the basket already, because the twins and Astrid were going to catch up and steal it from him.

Hiccup glanced one look at the shieldmaiden, turned Toothless into a barrel roll, and dropped it into her basket.

The competitor in her screamed furiously - she didn't need his help to win, she did that by herself. But then the other side of her, the one that seemed to pop in annoyingly whenever Hiccup was concerned, said it was very sweet.

At any rate. It was funny watching Snotlout and Fishlegs rage at Hiccup while the twins crowded around her and cheered. He turned to her as Snotlout threw a pebble at him, and Astrid raised her brows, to which he merely grinned sheepishly.

 _Only one shower has come_

Smithing all day would often leave him exhausted, so it didn't surprise Hiccup when he collapsed onto a chair in the forge, his mouth completely dry. His hair stuck to his forehead and he grunted, relaxing. Making saddles wasn't too hard, but it took a lot of arm work.

And suddenly there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, and a wooden cup filled with water right in front of him. He sipped it without thinking, but it wasn't until he saw Astrid's golden arm wrap that he blushed furiously.

It was all her mother's fault. She'd been feeding Astrid domestic lines for ages, and now, here she was, giving Hiccup water - literally holding the cup for him as he drank - all because he had looked tired earlier. It was domestic, all right. It was so domestic that her heart was drumming much faster than normal.

"Thank you," he murmured tiredly, kissing her hand on his shoulder, "I, uh, I needed that."

"No problem," came her own soft voice, before she brought the cup back and left the forge.

 _The rainfall is yet to drop_

Astrid groaned as she sat in the mostly Great Hall - everything was sore.

She may or may not have thrown herself headfirst into some hardcore training to get her mind off Hiccup and his stupid way of making her feel like they were going to get married tomorrow. Her hormones were off the charts, and now her arms and legs were going to fall off.

And then she gave a low moan as she felt her shoulders being massaged, that felt so good. The back of her head brushed against a belt - the belt of Hiccup's tunic, she recognized immediately. So much for forgetting him.

Watching Astrid Hofferson lean into his touch might have been one of the most euphoric moments of their relationship, besides all the kisses. He saw her tense up a little when she realized it was him, but didn't pull away, especially when he touched that one spot on her shoulder that made her close her eyes and swallow.

Of course, he was nervous too. He was giving his betrothed a massage, which wasn't exactly something he had done before, when they were only dating.

Yet, Astrid continued to enjoy it, and Hiccup continued to enjoy her enjoying it.

 _My heart wants to dance openly_

They were finally going back to the Edge, and Hiccup knew that this game that he and Astrid were playing had to stop. They couldn't afford to be shy around each other. Not with all the danger out there.

So he stopped her an hour before they were meant to leave, wrapping his hand around her wrist and lightly turning her. Astrid didn't seem surprised to see him, she merely smiled.

"Can I help you?"

Oh, it was a bold question. She knew exactly what Hiccup was worried about, but he didn't need to say it. They would stop acting like newly betrothed teenagers (which they still were) and start acting like adults. Plenty of time for shyness later.

Astrid reached up, slid an arm around his neck, and mumbled that she had missed him before kissing his lips, and feeling him kiss her back oh so nice.

Hiccup and Astrid were back.

 _Yet our union is incomplete_

 **Listen...I don't know what the hell this is except I heard a song and wanted to use it.**


End file.
